Ark 3 Episode 16 Kagemaru forever...
Friendly spars and robots Pallas: Pallas: -Alfred and Donnie have been going at it for hours. The once all white room is covered in batllescars and explosion residue. The two fighters come together in the middle and land punches onto their faces at the same time. (http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_fUyG_NCcjj4/TDUtcNsJY6I/AAAAAAAAAA4/DjSqr_PT110/s1600/1202304049_f.jpg) This causes both of their metal bodies to fly backwards into the opposite walls. Their bodies stab into the walls as they remain stuck in it like a poster. Donnie's helmet is staticing up from the impact as the sign in the corner of the Helmet Screen says-"35% Power Remaining."-Donnie says to himself as small drops of blood come out of his mouth-"Man...I never should have made his suit an equal to mine haha. Getting my ass hended to me over here haha.Donnie thrusts his body out of the hole and lands on the floor, on one knee. His head slowly looks up at Alfred and says-"How you doin over there Al?"-Alfred then slides his body from the crater he made in the wall and lands on both feet saying-"I've got more in the tank...What about you?"-Donnie slowly stands up as the room once again became serious. Donnie slowly cracks his neck on each side as the Nano Machines inside of his body kept working to heal his body and the suit, all at the same time. Alfred on the other hand had become dented and even a few peices of his purples painted armor had come off. He is an A.I. and has no body to heal. A cybernetic body is what he is in. Donnie then says to Alfred-"I'm ready to finish this spar whenever you are ole pal. I can always fix you back up when this is over. hahaha."-Donnie then gets into his Muay Thai stance to show he was ready to go. (http://i225.photobucket.com/albums/dd155/GM123456/MTStance2.gif ) Alfred walks forward to get only a few feet infront of Donie and says-"Do not underestimate the Mighty A.I. hahaha. I am ready Sir."-Alfre then charges at Donnie and thrusts his huge right fist at Donnie's face. Donnie Has to use great reaction time and he slips to the left and uses his left hand to glide across Alfred's Vibranium Arm. Donnie then wraps both of his arms around Alfred's right arm and Judo flips him over Donnie's right shoulder. (http://www.rikidokan.ca/Images/judo%20flip%20nice.jpg) The impact of Alfred's body hitting the ground causes a huge quake like effect in the room. Donnie wastes no time and raises his arms to point them at the chest of Alfred's cybernetic body and prepared his next attack. Donnie's suit lifted a bit around the hand area to show that six SMART missiles were ready to be fired. Donnie then fired the missiles in the hopes to finish the fight between the two of them. The Smart missiles dig into the lower chest area of Alfred's suit which they determined was the softest spot on the suit and began drilling their way inside the metal. Within two seconds the missiles exploded and causes a minimul explosion in the room. It still had the power to knock DOnnie back a few feet and have him land on his back, but not as dangerous as other missiles could be. After the smoke and debree clear through the room, it shows the ripped in two body of Alfred. Sparks were flying everywhere and a huge crater was left where the impact was as the Alfred Drone had been blow into two pieces. Donnie slowly sits up and looks at the Cybrog body and says-"I had to end it somehow haha. Otherwise we'd be here for hours hahaha."-*MEANWHILE BACK AT A WHORE HOUSE ADAM FINISHES UP WITH SOME OF THE PROSTITUTES* After the hours he had spent in the newly found whore house, Adam had gotten his fill....for now. Adam slowly zips his black pants back up and looks around at all the other girls he has yet to have sex with.-"Ladies please do not worry. I will have more than enough time than to tear your pussies apart later. But right now, Chris needs to get some errands done."-He then looks back at the woman he had just finished up with. Her body covered in a white brothy liquid and sweat. her body still chained to the bed, she looked like beaten to shit from how rough Adam had been. Her hips had been broken into little pieces from the strength Adam had put into his thrusts. She couldn't even move. Adam sees this but only laughs at it. He begins to make his way up to the door to exit when he says-"Now you all play nice now for your new master. I'd hate to have to beat the orders into you."-He then exits the building and walks back up to the street level. When he gets to the streets, he puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it up. He takes a deep breathe in of that tobacco product and says-"Such a beautiful day in KasaiHana. Time to get shit done."-He then began to walk towards the direction of a Nation Bank of KasaiHana. Maybe he is going to make a withdrawl?- Pallas: -Adam walks into the bank and is welcomed by one of the workers who say-"Hello sir and welcome to The National Bank of KasaiHana. Is there anything I can do to help you today?"-Adam tilts his head a bit and says-"Yes you could."-Adam then grabs the man by the hair and drags him. Adam walks towards the front desk of the bank as every eye is on him. When he gets to the bank teller, he knocks on the bulletproof glass with the mans head which crushes his skull. The people all cover their eyes at the sight of the mans head being bludgened. Adam then says to the bak teller who looks to be a twenty year old woman with a nice complection-"Excuse me Miss. I would like to withdrawl all the money from this bank."-At that moment, the two guards of the bank come out with their baby magnum pistols pointed at Adam and say-"Hold it right there you freakjob! Put your hands on your head! NOW!"-Adam sighes upon hearing this and slowly turns around on the balls of his feet. He can tell the guards have never actally had to pull their weapons on someone by the way their hands are shaking. Adam makes a funny face at them and says-"Ahhh man. I never thought about the two fatass guards that would be at a bank. Maybe next time I will remember that. Ok guys, take me in."-Adam then puts his hands together and lets the guards cuff him. As the guards begin to walk him out of the building, some of the people look confused and say-"The fuck? This guys is one fucking idiot."-Adam then begins to laugh under his breathe and says to one cop-"Hey, wanna hear a joke?"-The guard tells Adam to shut up but then Adam says-"Why didn't the skeleton go to the Party?"-And just as the guard was going to probably tell Adam to shut up again, Adam went into action. He backflipped into the air and as he did that, he broke the metal of the cuffs almost effortlessly and landed on his feet. The cops hadn't even realized what happened because of Adams speed and remain facing the door. Adam then rips his hands into both guards spines and rips the bones out of thier body. Of course not all the bones could get pulled out but the entire spinal cord and a few other little pieces of bones came out of their bodies, almost instantly. Both of their bodies slowly hit the floor and Adam says-"Because they had no"Body" to go with. HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAhHAHAHAH!"-Adam then drops the bones next to the guards body and begins to make his way back to the bank teller. He then smashes his forehead onto the bulletproof glass as a small crack forms on the glass. He then says to the teller-"Can I have my money yet?"-*MEANWHILE BACK AT YUN CORP*-Donnie stands up from his position on the floor and checks the powerlevel of his Suit. He says-"34.5% haha. I need a re-charge haha. He then walks over to the computer that is in the room that holds the cybornetic Alfred body and begins to punch in the code "Re-core." Once he hit the enter button a two handed pole came up from the floor and up to about where Donnie's hip is. Donnie then wraps his hands around the pole at the disignated positions as the computer says-"Designated re-charge has begun."-This machine sends Plasma Energy back into Donnie's system to help recharge his Plasma Life which in turn speeds up the Nano Machines. This process only takes a few minutes at a time and he sits there making sure to get all the Plasma Power.- Memories of the past... DarkKeyomeI scatched at my head... I honestly needed the hair cut. I wore my typical attire nothing too flashy today. “..Look... I want my building fixed tomorrow...all damages repaired... and no. I dont care what you say... Give all the workers a raise. Those people have been through enough...” I said hanging up on Alex as I made my way through the subway station. Some kids were beat boxing and spitting rhymes while another group was break dancing... the urban life of district 1 burned in my veins... I walked past a spot that I knew very well.... making me go back into a flash back of some sort. **********FLASH BACK******* “ Hahahah Hey Keyo! Check it out!” A 14 year old keyome ran as quick as his legs would allow over to a 16/17 year old Haji. They were both in there high-school uniforms running down the streets of District 1 before they reached the subway station to get to school in District 2. They ran down the stairs and were met with a loud crowd of kids around the same age as them. “...Hey keyome, look check her out...” Haji said hitting keyome in the chest to catch his attention. Keyome looked off into the direction that his friend had him guided over to look. He blinked... and spotted the female from a distance. A young Teenage girl... possibly 15? Isabel the girl that had connections with the Geisha familes in the part of District 2 Keyome, nor Haji were allowed to venture off into. “... She's beautiful isnt she..” Haji said shaking his head. “... One day, im going to make her my wife Keyome...” Keyome laughed shaking his head as he pulled on his back pack. “ Why would you want her Haji... you cant even see her...” Haji shook his head pulling on the tie of his school uniform. “ because Keyome... she's.....everything...” He said finally pushing past keyome... He left the young boy baffled as he watched him walk over to the female to talk. Though her body gaurds werent too fond of it. “...I mean she's cute... but c'mon man..” He said sighing as he looked down the metro stations rail tracks, eyeing it to see if the train was anywhere close. He sighed heavily seeing that it was running late once again, but the other kids seemed not to mind. One of the boys thummped keyome in the back of the head and then pushed him which caused keyome to pivot on his right foot and instinctvily sling a spinning 360 round house kick into the males head knock him into the wall a loud “OOOOOO!” was heard as the teenage crowd cheered due to sudden violence. “ Tch!? Shit keyome! Why'd you go and do something like that...!?” Keyome blinked seeing that it was his friend Taco sausce is wwhat they called him. He was one of the Youngest guys to be recruited into the Kagemaru... same clan that his father used to be in back in the day. “ Shit Taco... dont sneak up on me like that!” Keyome shouted back at his friend as he helped him up. Slowly he turned his head to eye the female Haji had just spoken to. Haji himself had his arms crossed shaking his head at his friend in dispappointment... yet she was smiling at keyome as if she found him funny. He blinked and laughed along with the crowd. ******** FLASH BACK ENDING****** I stood... infront of a patch of flowers in the corner of the Sub-way station.. a big spray painted picture f Taco sauce... along with his other friends, Johnny, Play boy, rocky. All my friends... that died at a age too young. I looked up... eyeing a spray painted picutre of Hajiame... I knew my best-friend... had to be dead. To stay away from Isabel after all this time... to run away from the Clan that his father so respectivly fought to protect...? No.. that wasnt just Haji. I sighed shaking my head as I thought of anotehr event... closing my eyes... ********FLASH BACK 2******* “ Keyome are you forreal!? There really making you The Chairmen!?” A 17 year old keyome sat in a chair... his hands sitting firmly in his hand as his legs shook up and down. “ Yeah... haji they are...” Haji shook his head pacing back and forth in Keyomes room.. Keyomes mother stood in the rooms door way eyeing the boys as they conversted with one another yet her face seemed to be somber as well. “ Why.... why the hell would they do that to you!? Your just a kid that should have been m-...tch. That should have been someone else... your not ready for all that. They cant just make you the Next Chairmen when there are guys in this clan who have been around twice as long as me and you both have been..” Haji was gazing out at the window as he watched the cars pass by on the ground below. “... I dont know why the elected me up..” Keyomes mother spoke up. “.... Keyome...” The young boy looked over at his mother. She was beautiful even at this age, her dark black hair falling over her brown carriabean skin. She smiled and put both of her arms under her breast. “...I think... you should atleast try..” She said to her son. Keyome put his hands in hair, staring at the ground and shaking his head. “ but mom... what.. what if I mess up?” He said looking up at her, Haji remained silent. “... I think... Keyome. That you have a lot of potential. And... your father would be... so proud of you.” She looked up at Haji. “ And... I know your father. Would be proud to hear his strong son. Became the most powerful...Aniki. In the city..” This made Haji look back at Ms.Tasanagi... the boys were both in tears when there fathers were brought up... she pulled them both into a hug....” It's going to be alright.. I promise you boys. Everyhtings going to be alright... as long as you stick together.” *****FLASH BACK 2 ENDING.*****//////****FLASH BACK 3 STARTING***** (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ks6-h9x6SyA click it, it makes a differnce))The boys were running up and down the street. A 6 year old Keyome and a slightly older Haji were playing Yu-gi-oh. “ Hahaha look see! BOOMM there goes your monster Keyo..” Keyome frowned crossing his arms. “ Man... you always win haji!” He said pouting. “ That's because you dont think when you play Keyome. You just rush in throwing out all your cards until your all of em. Then your dead..” He said scratcing the back of his head. They were on Haji's stoop at his house. Infront of the house was Keyomes Father and Haji's father practing in there Martial arts. Showing each other moves etc etc. “ Keyken... what will you do at tomorrows meeting at the electorical meeting for the fate of the Diaymondo clan?” Keyomes father Keyken patted his pants down as he looked over at his best friend and Haji's father. “ Im not sure Natsuaki.. I know that. Whoever is getting elected for that clan has to abolish there harsh ways with there loans. It's not fair to do the General public that way...” Haji's father nodded his head as he thought of what Keyken had just said. He looked over seeing Haji and Keyome playing another game. He smiled and pointed. “ Keyken.... I dont. I dont want our boys to be Yakuza Keyken...” He said crossing his arms. “ I dont want us to die one day... and there stuck with the Burden of doing this alone. Dealing what the clans mess that they've made up until this point. “ Keyken looked at the boys as he heard Natsuaki speak. “ Yes. Your right friend. I'd rather see them... as doctors. “ Natsuaki laughed. “ Keyome a doctor!? Are you kidding me?! Have you seen his grade in math.” “ no.... Keyome said that they dont give report cards anymore. “ Natsuaki shook his head. “ Man your dense Keyken..” the men bursted out laughing. “ Hey daddd!” The two boys were up to there fathers laughing. “ Hey... hey dad! Me and Haji think, that we could so take you guys in a fight what do you say!? You know like on that wrestling show with the tag team matches” The boys laughed and the two men shook there heads. “ ALRRIGGHTT YOUR ONNNN!” Natsuaki said laughing picking up haji and keyome over his shoulders spinning them around in circles over and over again. ***** FLASH BACK ENDS***** “... Haji.. why did you leave me here alone.... to face these things alone... is this what our fathers had to deal with?.... Haji... if you can hear me... where ever you are Haji... please give me a sign. Tell me Haji... how do I fight these things?.... Alone...” I said pressing my head against the wall as the train blew by making my clothese whipp in the air. I banged my hand against the wall over and over again before dropping to my knees... balling my eyes out.. “ You said.... You said you'd be there! Mom's gone! Dad's gone! Your dad's gone! It's just me damn you! It's just me!You promised! You prommissed meeeeee!!.... and your gone... your gone... why did you... why did you leave me here... alone Haji.......” Guest_etherealXstar: []o[] the night life always called to him []o[] Nova transgressed hallowed passages such as those found in the sub-way; late at night it seemed he looked around remembering last nights occurances with the cops in district two, though he was back here in district one for the time being; having fought a couple of street thugs last night his attire improved significantly having gathered a little over a thousand in cash the sound of his new leather boots echoed well off the walls. "who was the man he met last night? Keyome tasanagi, he interested him greatly after much research Nova found articles on the man, apparently he was an underground lord having fight clubs and the like; powerful but from what he saw he lead through a form of charisma not seen by many. "It irks me I never met that man until last night... but i do believe he has enough connections to find them...." Looking at the picture frame near his bed were the smiling faces of his parents, though he had never met them a day in there life a sense of longing crossed pained expressions, it was though he grieved for nothing having never seen them, but to feel so down was dumbfounding. this was his most common stomping ground, kids looking for greasy handouts, drunks to and fro; the usual dope heads looking for the common fix, this was however where he could make close to a grand. Within two hours Nova had sold to so many kids, and dope heads he had made well over 1200 dollars a grim satisfaction came from his under the table activity, it wasn't legal but hey it paid the bills and at his age it wasn't what was legal it was what caused his survival. On his way back out his eyes widened at the site of such it seemed this Keyome fellow ran rampant he was here right now though he must've came before his noticing he however looked as if he had a distant look in his eyes; this look nova had many a day so; he said nothing and left him be though he had another hour before the dope heads stopped filing in and this became the pit, and underground fight ring known only to its members so he simply sat atop an old musty seating chair the cushions uncomfortable at best; with that said he'd simply put his headphones in playing heavy metal riffs to pump himself up for the ensuing battle. "that man... Keyome i'll be sure to keep him close...." []o[] dope deals and bloddy fists.... one hell of a friday night []o[] Even warriors cry... DarkKeyome: “....Even warriors. Cry. But... to cry over those that are gone. Is a pointless thing to do Tasanagi. “ I turned around eyeing the male from before Drankin stand over me in a trench coat.. bandages around his fingers.. this guy was atleast 6'5. “.... You dont understand..” I said shaking my head and slowly standing... whipping the tears from my face. Haji was like a brother, the only family I had left. I was alone in this game... and I hated him for it. “... You feel abonaded...? Good. Use that as a strength.” I turned to the man. “....Where do you go off... telling me what to do. Dont you work for that Thomas Flint... your trying to kill me arent you..” “ No. Thomas is trying to kill you... I simply want to fight you. And I came here to do that... so.. on your feet. No more tears shall be shed.” I shook my head placing my hands to the wall. “ Drankin right..?” I said slowly turning around to eye the man face to face. “...Why do you fight Drankin...” I said looking up at him. He simply looked back at me... the silence was torutring. “ I fight. Because fighting... is all I know.... just like you.” *****Another flash back,****** A 7 year old Keyome was running around his room making airplane noises with his favoirte toy until he ran down stairs. He stopped in the middle of the stairs... eyeing his mother at the door talking to another young man from the Kagemaru clan. “ Haha... Hi Keyome-San..” the Japanese man said as made his way over to the young boy. “Hey Ronnie may! If your looking for dad he just left awhile ago! But If you see him tell him he owes me a another wrestling match ok!” the over estatic boy shouted as he laughed he knew this man. He had seen his father work with him mulitples times. The young man kept his smile on his face... while keyomes mother was silently sobbing in the doorway. “...Keyome-San..” Ronnie said. “....Your father.. “ His smile slowly fading into a somber expersion. “ Your father... isnt... isnt coming home Keyome... he. He isnt coming home, anymore...” The young boy smiled, for he didnt truly understand death... until now anyways. “ Wait... wait.. you mean pa's going away for awhile? But why would he do tha-” “ He's dead..” His mother said... shaking horribly... her tears streaming down her face. “ He's dead keyome........ “ The young boy stayed still... as the thought attempted to break itself into his childish mind... 4 days later him and his mother both were at his fathers funeral... along with Haji's father. He hadnt spoke to Haji in a few days.. he did attend the funeral though. Keyome walked to his fathers coffin... placing his hand on his cold body as he placed his favorite 'Viewtiful Joe toy' into the box to go with his father. “...Maybe... we can beat the game together when you get back. I wont play it... until I see you again.” He said walking away from the casket as they closed the top of it. His mother grew distant for many years... and they didnt talk much anyomore. *******Flash back ending***** “.....” I was staring down at his feet gripping my fingers tightly as I stayed in deep thought. “ ...So. You are no differet than I... “ The male said taking a few steps back away from him and Keyome as he removed his trench coat. “ You... are just like me..” I looked up at him as readied himself. “ Im nothing like you...” I said getting down into my stance... Any Chi praticoner could see the demonic wolf hovering over my body, just as they could see the boar over his. The red auras on our bodies flourished heavily as we stayed apart from each other. I took a hard gulp... allowing my chi to flourish through my body. “ Learn to fight... for yourself Keyome....” He said to me... is he reading my mind...” The one's... who have left you. Are no longer in your life. You must learn to let go... of all things. If you truly... want to be.. POWERFUL!” I locked down into my stance as he charged. “ LET GO! AND SIMPLY FEEL YOUR RAGE! YOUR PASSION TO FIGHT!” He thrusted his right fist out at me, causing me to weave to the right allowing it to glide right past me, as I weaved I rolled my body around and sent a powerful punch into his stomach that knocked him back 2 feet, at the same time I pivoted myself into the air sending an array of kicks, he weaved two of them, dipping then left, then side stepping the last one with a 360 spin allowing me to land on the ground. When I turned a hard boot was sent int my chest knocking me through one of the pillars in the sub-way. I took the hit colloding into the dust as I hit the ground violently and then smackign up against a wall... when I lookd up Drankin was above me with his right foot pulled back to send into my head, thrusted my right arm out letting it meet the leg so they collided... yet his strength was stronger than mine. He thrusted harder down on his foot breaking me through the wall until I was knocked deepw within concrete wall. He pulled his leg back and began to send an assesement of flurries and punches at me with powerful speeds. I had my arms in a X formation taking them head on. The last punch he threw out I gripped his arm. Quickly channling my Chi through my fingers … concentrating just enough... smaller..smaller! The Chi I pushed througm my hands went through his and slipped there way into the males pores.... I then released the Chi making his arm expand out in a powerful radius as if ready to combust... yet his tough skin held his arm together he jumpped back holding his arm as it throbbed with pain and the moment he did I sent myself out of the wall throwing punch after punch at him slamming my fist into his face over and over again. With the last punch I leaped into the air and knee'd him in the jaw sending him airbourne till he landed flat on his back. He caught himself throwing himself into the air and pivoting himself back up on his feet. I landed infront of him. He sent out 3 punches, I weaved two but the last one struck me in my jaw. Staggering back he tried to take it to his advantage by sending a quick 4 piece kick combo out at me. All of them connected but two. The last kick he sent out, was attempting to hit me ribs. I side stepped, catching the males leg with my left hand, spending in a 360 motion at the same time, and then sweep kicking the male off his feet. As he was falling I leaped into the air and spun lightly in the air as I readied my right elbow to land into the males chest. But he had rolled off way before then so as I came down with said elbow he was out of the way... on his feet, in a postion like he was getting ready to kick a soccer ball and BOOOM. His right leg hit me in the ribs knocking me into another pillar but it didnt shatter. “ Impressive...Tasanagi... you show... potential...” He said walking to me... I got up... whippping the blood from my face. “ Thats... what I like. No wonder... Okami chose you... the Wolf Demon god.... picked the man... who fights like a lone wolf the most...” Drankin smiled and then got down into a stance as if he was getting ready to do a Hadouken.... tch what the hell!? I gripped my rib-cage and instinctibly did the same... the red aura around his body began to whipp out violently as he readied himself for his attack... his power causing the building around us to shake and quake... is this the true power of the Satusi no hadou!? I did the same... pushing all of my chi into one center point on my being. “ NOW...TASANAGI..... WILL YOU SHOW ME! SHOW ME... HOW YOU FAIR ALONE....!!” I gritted my teeth.... and I let out the Force push like technique that Hideo taught me... and he... he did the same... the Red Chi... clashed right into the Black and red Chi that was his... The force was so powerful... so powerful... it knocked us both back causing me to catch a rail so I wouldnt fall out into the tracks... he hit the wall however... the train was speeding up.. and by the time I hit the groud... he was already charging full speed at me. His left leg cocked back ready and loaded. I pushed myself up into a push-up position... and with a bit of force ful thinking... I propeled myself over the males body right from the push up position drifting myself into the air as I got myself right over his head, and at the same time... I sent a donkey kick into the males head with such force that it sent him flying.... right into the speeding train... it'd carry his body for another few miles for sure.. I landed on the ground... looking behind me to see if I was successful... slowly I stood whipping the blood from my lips. “.... Im... nothing. Like you..” I said. Pulling myself up.. and walking out of the Sub-way station... I turned right before I left.. to see the painted pictures of my friends... when I stared long enough.. I saw what seemed to be ghost like figures clapping and cheering me on.... " Yeaahhh Keyome you showed em whats what!" Said taco..." Hell yeah man, Keyo you've grown for sure dog you still owe me a round in tekken 6 Keyo! I aint forgot bro!" Said a blurred image of my close friend devon from Atlanta... " Hahah... Keyome... you've grown so much without me... You dont need me around to babysit you anymore... your a man." Said Haji... I sat there... and if this was my mind playing tricks on me? I didnt care... i cried... i cried hard. " Keyome... you were never alone. Were right here..." Said Taco.. " Were all here with you! Kagemaru forever!" They all shouted at the same time. "...Kagemaru.. forever.." I said raising my fist into the air back at the images... and then, just like that... they were gone... I smiled at the vanishing figures... finally realizing that the Sub-way station was dead empty now... I coughed. Scoffing my way out. Being flashy is for pussies... Guest_etherealXstar: []o[] time for the prelims []o[] Nova didnt know what to say, what was this keyome fellow? his power was...Explosive never had nova seen the likes of such force, Nova noted the destruction taking strong mental notes, though these style were not unfamiliar to him these were chi based, or spiritual based attacks, the giant wolf and the boar must've been resemblent to their resolve in physical manifestation. This was intriguing enough Nova personally wasnt capable of such his understanding only went as far as seeing the aura, and master fujima taught him this merely to measure opponents power. "hmmm he's most curious but now it's time for me to go" Dropping down into the subway track leaving behind the noted carnage that was behind him he walked along the track soon to find a small recess within the wall this recess was big enough to merely walk through the train sub-way didnt run until 9am so this was ample time to get back out of here. walking up to dimly lit steel doors Novas fist rapped lightly upon it. Guard one, "password; punk" Nova: "ah... its siphon emotion" Guard one: "very well come along, even got your first fight set up." The creaking noise of the steel doors opening lead way to bright luminescent overhead lighting the crowd surrounded the circular arena no seats, no bars; not even a protective cage the pit was further below however a concrete playground consisting of gray hued carnage the caked on blood was said to add character. the synchronous chant of theoccupants filled the air "Fight Fight Fight Fight!!!" shortly after stepping in an announcement blaired overhead "TOOOOOOOONNIIIIIGGGGHHHT IIIIIIIIN THEE PIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!! YOU KNOW HIM YOU LOVE HIM NOOOOOOVA THE BURNING FIIIIIIIST IS IN THE HOOOOUUUSE!!!!" his arrival was greeted with mixed emotions mainly cheers with mock booing. Announcer: "VERSUS CREEED THE SOOOOOOARING HAAAAAAAWK!" at the mention a vision blurred atop the stage lighting moving to and fro in rapid motions that transgressed what untrained eyes could not decipher so much so even Nova's eyes had difficulty keeping up; though this was only mildly his training with master fujima rung well within his head; be prepared for anything. the male dropped to the ground his attire however was... interesting to say the least. the man wore a mask with the kanji symbols of manji ninjutsu, his pants were onyx black hakama that were stuffed within knee high tabi, the shirt was muscle shirt of grayed cloth that hugged well to his attire. Nova: "..... so your my opponent huh? the hell is this shit man ninja gaiden??" Creed "you would dare be as coy as to insult your opponent in such a manner?! i am a master of ninjutsu, a true master of stealth my speed is only matched by my master you are not my equal you; are not even worth my time!!!!!" Nova simply yawned at the retort this was merely his opponent blowing off hot air, safe to say he wasn't impressed by this act of captain hard ass Nova: "look dude chill were here to give these people a good show not measure our dick size with some weird sasuage fest bro; you feel me?" Creed: "you're a smug bastard you know that, it'll be my pleasure to filay the skin off your back!" Nova: "pssh dude.... just calm down i'll be sure to knock you out smooth and easy like; when you wake up you can tell mommy you had a bad dream, hows that sound?" Announcer: "THE FIGHTERS SEEM TO BE LAYING DOWN THE SMACK TALK BUT WHO WILL WIN?? THE MAIN EVENT OF TONIGHT NOVA VS CREED BEGIN!!!!!" Novas fist rose to his facials his right hand extended foward showing he had taken the southern paw stance his legs came to stretch out to shoulder length taking on a curious bounce, Creed took on a manji ninjutsu stance; his stride lead him off of a deft right foot charging foward at the male nova with a palm strike. Nova met his advance rushing foward sending a heavy haymaker towards the ninjas face. they both connected simultaneously. Nova felt the air escape his lungs a solid impact made the oomph! protruding through his lips. Creed took the blow but it was clear he had not just walked it off; flipping backwards skillfully landing on his feet he began to strafe jumping from the various iron columns at ludicris paces. Nova had difficulty following such motions and it cost him the ninja dropped upon him having unsheathed his claws cutting deep gashes into Novas arms before he could realise Creed was upon him. Nova "GAH!!!!!" Nova fell to his feet in that moment, in that moment he felt a prescence in front of him the ninja Creed had charged right directly at him, Nova used his own motions to propel his body foward in a somersault, flipping underneath his slice he dodged such insane slices which were surely aimed at upper regions. Ignoring the pain in his arms he linked them deftly around the opponents abdomen in a makeshift spear he inverted his motion midway creating a slam. Creed was slammed heavily upon his back as Nova mounted his form he proceeded to hit his face with a continual volley of punches the sickening sound of punching against solid flesh was heard. Creed was however not giving up his hand rose delivering a deft slap to novas face however the slap was chi based the slap sent him from his position clean into a wall upon the other side of the room, a mix of blood and spittle flew from his mouth to be honset it felt as if Novas ribcage had broken underneath the strain. slowly he fell to his knees once more a few muddled coughs and hacks were made. He was in this moment at the mercy of creed who in this instance was making his way over to Nova Creed: "So you thought you were superior to me?? with an attitude like that? your nothing more than a mere child.... here i will paint the walls with your own blood!!!" Creed took from his back a katana here was where he was to make it end he was going to kill Nova. Looking through his only good eye at the moment the other one forced closed from the impact of his slap Nova thought to himself. Nova: "wait for it..." Creed: "Goodbye foolish warrior!" As creed lunged foward with his stab towards the heart nova took advantage lungingfoward with a ducking motion caused the blade to graze his shoulder though it dug into him this was the moment nova had waited for, Nova punched the ninja directly within his armpit hitting a pressure point this caused his arm to cringe and lock up, dropping the katana this was a moment that nova could capitalize on speeding upon his right foot he using his right arm caught him in a headlock, now constricting airflow to the male nova had pinned his left arm in this same motion pressing it to his chest. Nova: "you thought you were better than me that was your first mistake haven't you ever read sun tsu's art of war? gain the trust of your enemies through injury you fell for the old im helpless because im injured act, but even though a lion is on its deathbed it still has fangs does it not? this is where i'll make sure you can never use those arms again. as nova said this he pressed his knee into the elbow of the opposing ninja in that moment he threw his body into a three hundred and sixty degree spin causing him and his opponent to rise about five feet in the air pressing his knee further into the pinned elbow nova threw his opponents stunned arm in the path of the ground. falling at rapid paces a sickening pop was heard the pressure from the fall applied by novas knee caused the pinned arms elbow to shatter and since the stunned arms shoulder was underneath his bodys weight it would cause it to dislocate on impact. the drop caused a form of simultaneous air loss as he landed directly upon his chest. The Ninjas shrill scream was heard as he passed out. Announcer "WINNER BY.....TKO NOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVAAAAA THE BURRRRRRRNNNNIIINGNNNG FIST!!!!!!!" Nova arose to the sound of mock cheers and boos spitting out the remaining blood he looked down at his clothes. Nova: "ah man.... he ruined my new coat.... fuck man" walking away from the broken body of the male creed he sought the fight conductor Nova: "hey he was actually decent now where's my stacks??" Karasu: "ah yes yes you stopped the gale as promisd.... here's the 2300." Nova: "sweet. i needed this you know how it is bills and such hehe..." Karasu: ah well yes... same time next month??" Nova: "you know it..." walking away he simply spat more blood out of his mouth on his way out he received the same mixed review he had on the way in []o[] like i said one hell of a friday night []o[] Category:ARK 3